Folks are always finding new uses for electronic components. The present invention has combined state of the art electronics with trends in modified and customized vehicles. This combination lends itself to an interesting means of self-expression. In addition, the same set of wheel lights can serve as means for clearing traffic to allow its users easier access to an emergency facility such as a hospital or the like.
Past attempts to illuminate wheels have been tried but proven to be expensive and difficult to operate. In chronological order, consider the following art:
Knauff U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,244 taught a multi-light display device and generator that accomplishes a “strobe” effect with LED's.
Pearsall et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,919 taught a lighted wheel cover with a self-contained generator that includes an inner and outer housing which use a magnetic field to induce current flow.
DiMaggio U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,144 showed schematics for an illuminated wheel cover with crossed lights on each wheel.
O'Donnell U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,302 taught a snap on, round vehicle hub cap cover that lights.
Spicer U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,603 showed a mechanical option for illuminating a vehicle wheel from behind the very wheel itself.
Chung U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,820 improved on the foregoing by adding a novelty center hub that, upon rotation, will spell out a word/logo such as the well known letters for car manufacturer: BMW.
Castro U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,561 showed yet another alternative means for hard wiring a plurality of lights from behind a vehicle wheel.
Finally, Thomas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,676 taught yet another method and apparatus for illuminating the very surface of a vehicle wheel.
Yet, none of the prior art references found show means for illuminating a wheel, in multiple colors, while stopped or moving, for the most important reason of alerting others about an emergency condition. With multiple colors and color-coding, these remote controlled lighting systems can let other persons on the road of a medical emergency. Alternately, the same type of remote controlled lighting mechanisms can be used to focus the attentions of other drivers to an emergency vehicle: police, fire, ambulance, etc.